kamp_halfbloedfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Verloren Held
''De Verloren Held ''is het eerste boek uit De Helden Van Olympus series en geschreven door Rick Riordan, die ook de auteur is van de beroemde Percy Jackson en de Olympiërs serie. Een verschil in deze serieus dan in de vorige series is dat de De Verloren Held ''in drie verschillende standpunten geschreven is tussen Jason Grace, Piper McLean en Leo Valdez. In de Percy Jackson series wordt er alleen geschreven uit één standpunt namelijk die van Percy Jackson zelf. Deze keer vertelt het verhaal over drie verschillende vrienden: een vergeetachtig persoon, een schijnbare dief en een mechanicus. Ze krijgen een queeste om Hera te redden, Koningin der Goden, voordat de hele wereld haar voor altijd zal verliezen. Inhoud http://nl.kamp-halfbloed.wikia.com/wiki/De_Verloren_Held# weergeven Oorsprong en OntwikkelingBewerken Rick Riordan begon met het schrijven van een tweede serie nadat hij besefte hoeveel Griekse en Romeinse mythes er nog waren om te ontdekken. Na het maken van de verhaallijn, creëerde Riordan drie nieuwe hoofdpersonages, Jason Grace, Piper McLean en Leo Valdez, maar hij behield de hoofdpersonages van zijn vorige serie, Percy Jackson en Annabeth Chase als tweede hoofdpersonages. Het verhaal vertelt zich in drie perspectieven, die van Jason, Piper en Leo. Hoewel Riordan erg zenuwachtig was voor de commentaren over de standpunten van de personages, bleek dat de fans het erg leuk vonden aangezien ze zo meer over elk personage kunnen leren. Het verhaal speelt zich af twee seizoenen na de gebeurtenissen in ''De Laatste Olympiër ''(gedurende de winter), zodat de vorige personages konden betrokken worden bij deze series en zodat de lezers niet verward zouden zijn. Hij zegt dat dit zijn manier is om zijn lezers een gevoel te laten krijgen van "de wereld in een frisse twist" maar ook nog het Percy en Annabeth-avontuur te laten beleven en de rest van de personages in de eerste series Hij besloot ook om Romeinse goden bij de serie toe te voegen nadat vele lezers vroegen aan Riordan om nieuwe series over de Romeinse goden te schrijven, die eigenlijk gewoon de Griekse goden zijn met alleen een andere naam en een klein verschil in karakter. Na vele verzoeken, begon hij te denken hoe het Romeinse oogpunt van de goden zou zijn nadat ze an Griekenland naar Amerika verhuisden. Na een tijdje met de gedachten over die nieuwe ideëen, kreeg hij een idee over de nieuwe series. VerhaalBewerken De Grand CanyonBewerken Jason Grace wordt wakker in de bus richting de Grand Canyon met geheugenverlies. Hij zit naast Piper McLean, die volgens haarzelf Jason's vriendinnetje is, en Leo Valdez, die volgens hemzelf Jason's beste vriend is. Ze leggen uit dat ze van de Wilderness School zijn, een school voor schuldige en lastige kinderen waar Piper naar gestuurd werd nadat ze een BMW stal, hoewel ze beweert dat de mensen "haar al die spullen gewoon gaven" en Leo omdat hij wegliep van talloze pleeggezinnen. Als ze de skywalk van de Grand Canyon bereiken, proberen Leo en Piper Jason's geheugen op te frissen maar dat lukt hen niet. Dingen worden vreemder voor Jason wanneer hij een gouden muntstuk vind met erop gedrukt: Ivlivs. Hij wordt dan benaderd door hun gymleraar, Coach Gleeson Hedge, die zegt dat Jason waarschijnlijk het speciaal pakketje is dat het kamp hem vertelde terug te vinden samen met de twee andere halfbloeden. Jason kan niets verstaan van de cryptische woorden die Hedge gebruikt. Hun gesprek wordt onderbroken wanneer een storm verschijnt en een klasgenoot, Dylan, onthult zijn ware identiteit als een stormgeest. Dylan veroorzaakt een uitbarsting van wind om Piper te laten botsen tegen de deuren van de skywalk en om Leo te duwen van de rand van de skywalk. Hedge onthult ook zijn ware identiteit als een sater en gaat Leo redden maar niet voordat hij Jason beveelt om Dylan af te schudden. Maar Dylan roept een stoot van bliksem bijeen en gebruikt het tegen Jason. Het is verbazingwekkend, maar Jason overleeft het alhoewel hij een schoen verliest. Door zijn instinct haalt hij het muntstuk uit zijn zakken en hij gooit het in de lucht waardoor het een gouden zwaard word. Dylan roept er twee andere windgeesten bij maar Jason verslaat ze zonder moeite. Er opent een gat in de lucht en Dylan zegt dat hun meesteres hen roept. Hij besluit dat om Jason mee te nemen maar hij wordt gestopt wanneer een teruggewonnen Piper op zijn rug klimt. De windgeest schud haar van Jason af en ze valt in de diepe kloof. Hedge wordt meegenomen en de windgeesten, de storm en Hedge verdwijnen. Jason redt Piper dan door in de kloof te duiken en gebruikt zijn plotselinge talenten om de wind te beheersen om haar terug op de skywalk te brengen. Twee halfgoden, Annabeth Chase, een dochter van Athena en Butch, een zoon van Iris, verschijnen plotseling op een pegasi-getrokken strijdwagen. Ze beweren dat ze een halfgod zoeken die al drie dagen vermist is en dat het antwoord om hem te vinden "de jongen met één schoen is" - Jason. Hoewel Jason niets weet en hoewel Annabeth en Butch niet vinden die ze willen vinden, stappen ze allen aan boord op de strijdwagen en gaan naar Kamp Halfbloed. Kamp HalfbloedBewerken Nadat ze in het meer belanden door een aantal onhandelbare stormgeesten, wordt Leo bijna onmiddelijk geclaimd door Hephaistus, de god van het vuur en smederijen. Hij wordt dan door het Apollo hoofdraadslid, Will Solace, naar zijn nieuwe cabine gebracht om zijn nieuwe zussen en broers te zien. Ondertussen merkt Annabeth Jason's tattoos op: een twaalftal rechte lijnen, een arend en de letters SPQR. Onzeker wat te doen met hem, laat Annabeth het aan Drew, het tirannieke Aphrodite hoofdraadslid, over om Jason mee te nemen naar Chiron in het Grote Huis. Annabeth geeft Piper dan een rondleiding door het kamp. Daar besluit Piper om de dolk Katopris, als haar eigen wapen te nemen. Piper wordt naar de Hera cabine getrokken, waardoor Annabeth geen andere keuze heeft dan haar te volgen. Daar ziet ze een figuur gewikkeld in een sjaal. Het figuur blijkt Rachel Elizabeth Dare te zijn, het Orakel. Rachel en Annebeth praten een tijdje over Percy voordat Annabeth vergeet om Piper voor te stellen aan Rachel. Plots verschijnt er een godin voor Piper door Rachel te beheersen. De godin waarschuwt Piper over de vurige reus die Piper in haar nachtmerries ziet en ze beveelt Piper om haar te bevrijden. Piper verliest dan haar bewustzijn. Op weg naar Cabine 9, vangt Leo een glimp op van zijn vorige babysitter, Tia Callida, maar ze verdwijnt onmiddelijk weer. Hij probeert dit te vergeten en staat Will toe om hem te leren een eigen plaats in het kamp te vinden. Will gaat verder en legt uit dat Cabine 9 waarschijnlijk onder een vloek zit sinds Charles Beckendorf's dood. Geen enkele machine van hun cabine werkt nog en ze zijn belast door een probleem dat heel het kamp stoort. Will brengt Leo dan naar de smederijen en laat hem dan achter bij de Hephaestus kinderen. Daar ontdekt Leo het probleem dat ze moeten op lossen : een bronzen draak waar Beckendorf de leiding over had om hem te temmen. De draak is verdrietig en hij maakt alles wat in zijn weg zit kapot, hij rukt kampers uiteen en hij eet saters op. Leo ontdekt dat hij het vermogen heeft om vuur te manipuleren, een talent waarvan hij besluit om het geheim te houden. Het is een zeldzame eigenschap onder de kinderen van Hephaestus en het is een gevaarlijke kracht aangezien bij het gebruik ervan, hij in staat is om het gebied rondom hem in brand te steken. Leo is geschokt door dit, en hij herinnert zich toen hij perongeluk zijn vuurkrachten gebruikte tijdens zijn kindertijd waardoor zijn moeder stierf. Ondertussen is Jason naar Chiron gebracht, die verbaasd is door Jason's aanwezigheid in het kamp. De twee praten en wanneer Chiron begint te spreken in het Latijn, antwoordt Jason meteen terug in dezelfde taal. Dan lijkt de tijd te vriezen en heeft Jason een visioen over een godin die hem vraagt voor zijn hulp. Wanneer het visioen verdwijnt, vertelt hij zijn visioen aan Chiron. Dit geeft Chiron een aantal aanwijzingen over Jason's identiteit maar hij vertelt ze niet aan Jason. Op dat moment, komen Rachel en Annabeth de kamer binnen en zeggen dat Piper in een zwakke staat is. Als Chiron Piper geneest, delen ze alle gebeurtenissen met elkaar: Jason's visioen en het beheersen van Rachel. Ze praten ook over het feit dat Zeus alle goden heeft verboden om contact te hebben met de menselijke wereld. Ze ontdekken dan dat de godin die Piper en Jason zagen de godin Hera is. Later neemt Annabeth Jason mee naar de Hypnos Cabine en ze legt uit dat daar zijn herinneringen misschien weer terug zullen komen. Het werkt niet maar hij komt erachter door Clovis, het hoofraadslid van de Hypnos Cabine, dat Hera zijn geheugen heeft gestolen. Het is daar waar Annabeth en Jason de waarheid over de goden te weten komen -ongeacht welke naam ze krijgen, Grieks of Romeins, ze zijn allen dezelfde goden met een andere naam en een licht verschil in karakter. Terwijl Piper bewuwsteloos is, droomt ze over de laatste dag die ze met haar vader doorbracht. De droom verandert in een uitzicht naar de top van een berg. Daar ziet Piper de vurige reus die haar vertelt te doen wat hij zegt en op een queeste te gaan, hoewel ze niet weet waarover hij praat. Ze ziet Rachel naast haar en ze praten een tijdje voordat Rachel haar laat weten dat het tijd is voor het kampvuur. Een queeste wordt gegeven Die nacht tijdens het kampvuur, bewijst Jason zichzelf als de zoon van Zeus te zijn (die hij zelf Jupiter noemt) door zijn muntstuk in de lucht te gooien waardoor het in een zwaard veranderd en een bliksemschicht te roepen uit de lucht. Hij accepteert de queeste om Hera te redden en bevrijden voor de winter zonnewende die binnen vier dagen plaatsvind. Rachel Elizabeth Dare onthult een nieuwe profetie dat beveelt een kind van Hephaestus en een kind van Aphrodite mee te nemen om Jason te helpen. Leo biedt zich vrijwilig aan en Jason accepteert het met als voorwaarde dat Leo lucht vervoer moet regelen omdat Rachel's profetie hen waarschuwt over de aarde. Drew biedt zichzelf ook aan om op de queeste te gaan maar Piper grijpt in. Drew herinnert haar echter van dat Piper nog niet geclaimd is en door dit ze verboden word om op een queeste te gaan. Piper dringt aan en gebruikt zonder te weten charmspeak op haar luisteraars. Hun argument wordt onderbroken wanneer Piper plotseling gekleed is in een Griekse chiton en ze is omringd door een roze aura. Het wordt duidelijk dat ze geclaimd is door Aphrodite en dat ze Piper haar zegen geeft, en dit zorgt ervoor dat Piper mee op de queeste kan. Ze wordt dan aangekondigd als derde queeste lid. Nadat ze geclaimd word, krijgt Piper een slaapbank in de Aphrodite Cabine, maar Piper beseft al snel dat Drew degenen onder haar behandeld. Drew gebruikt haar charmspeak om altijd haar zin te krijgen en straft iedereen die niet met haar akkoord gaat. Drew dwingt ook de nieuwe leden een inwijdingsceremonie uit te voeren die als volgt gaat : je maakt iemand verliefd op je en later breek je zijn/haar hart. Drew gelooft dat het breken van harten is waar liefde over gaat (nadat ze zich vergist in de reden waarom Aphrodite haar liefdes verlaat) en ze gelooft ook dat Silena's Beauregard's en Charles Beckendorf's dood het resultaat was van de traditie te verbreken. Piper gaat niet akkoord met Drew dat ''liefde gaat over harten breken, ''maar Drew draait de rollen om en vraagt haar waar liefde over gaat. Wanneer Piper geen antwoord kan vinden op haar vraag, blijft Drew alleen maar verder doen met haar te bespotten. Leo is in staat om het luchtvervoer te regelen door een bronzen draak te repareren, die hij Festus noemt (''gelukki''g in het Latijn). Festus brengt Leo naar een ondergrondse werkplaats waar Leo vleugels vind en hen vast maakt aan de draak. Jason daarentgen, ontdekt de Zeus Cabine terwijl hij wacht op het vervoer. Hij vindt een aantal foto's die de voormalige bewoner, Thalia Grace, achterliet. Leo is able to obtain air transportation by managing to fix the bronze dragon, who he names Festus (''happy in Latin). Festus leads Leo to anunderground workshop where Leo finds wings and attaches them to the dragon. Jason, on the other hand, explores the Zeus cabin while waiting for the transport. He then finds some pictures that the former occupant, Thalia Grace, had left behind. These photos include one which shows Thalia, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth before they had reached camp. At that moment, Annabeth comes in. Annabeth tells him to follow the wind spirits that had attacked them as their master might know where Hera is. She also tells him that it might be better to go directly to Aeolus, the master of the winds. And in order to find him, they must interrogate one of the four seasonal winds under his control ― preferably the god Boreas in Canada as he is the friendliest. Their conversation drifts to the pictures on the wall, and Jason asks after Thalia. Annabeth gives him a brief history of Thalia’s life, including her family name. A shard of Jason’s memory ignites, and he asks Annabeth to keep a secret what he would divulge to her. She hesitatingly swears on the River Styx, and Jason reveals to her what he now remembers: his family name is Grace, and Thalia is his sister. Annabeth does not have time to voice her thoughts about this revelation as Leo appears outside with Festus. The three quest members then set off. [2]Boreas, the North Wind. The North WindEdit The trio makes it to the top of Boreas' penthouse in Quebec, when they are met by his sons, Calais and Zethes. A fight almost breaks out, but Piper uses her charmspeak to convince the two Boreads to allow them to enter the residence. Once inside the icy penthouse, they meet Boreas' daughter Khione, the Greek goddess of snow, whom Leo almost immediately feels an attraction to despite the fact that she is very cold, both literally and figuratively. Calais and Zethes do not let Leo go in the throne room as Festus may cause trouble. Though Leo manages to compact him into a briefcase, they still do not permit Leo to enter as they can detect that he can summon fire. Jason and Piper than proceed to meet Boreas. While speaking to the North Wind, Piper is revealed to be able to speak French as it is the language of love. Boreas then tells them that Aeolus is angry with the gods when they defeated Typhon in the war as it had released a wave of wind spirits, and he is expected to control them. Because they are gods, Boreas explains, Aeolus cannot take out his anger on them and instead, does so on their children, the demigods. This is why Boreas and the winds under Aeolus’s control have orders to kill any demigod who asks for help. Jason, however, is a son of Zeus, and Boreas and his company have been told to wait for one of Zeus’s children and hear that child explain before they pass judgment. Jason is too nervous to explain his side, but is saved when Piper does so instead. Boreas then tells them that he knows the storm spirits who attacked them on the Grand Canyon and where the mistress resides ― the windy city of Chicago. Suddenly, Jason's mysterious tattoo makes Boreas to turn into his Roman form of Aquilon. It then becomes apparent that Aquilon has realized what Hera is doing, but does not share his thoughts and instead lets them go, much to Khione’s displeasure. DetroitEditBewerken As they travel to Chicago, Piper dreams of the fiery giant again. This time, she can no longer see her father tied to the stake. The giant, who reveals his name as Enceladus tells her to come to him at noon on the solstice, and she may live with her father. He tells her to betray Hera and her friends for they have all done nothing for her, but she refuses to. Piper wakes just as Festus falls from the sky. Jason manages to grab her and Leo and keep the three of them from free-falling before Festus crashes onto the ground. Jason loses control of the winds and they fall into a warehouse below. They then figure out that they are in Detroit. Sensing that they need a moment in private, Leo goes out to find and try to fix Festus and leave the two inside. Leo discovers out that the control disk of the dragon had iced over, which is quite impossible as it must have been too hot for ice to form. He summons supplies from his magic tool belt and cleans the disk. While doing so, he then sees the figure of an earthen woman: the same woman who had appeared to him that fateful night in his mother’s workshop, and the real reason why his mother had died. The woman tries to convince Leo to leave his friends, but Leo refuses to and instead smashes the woman with a nearby Porta-Potty. He then hears a commotion inside the warehouse and summons a hammer before he goes in. There, he finds that three Cyclopes have captured Jason and Piper inside their closed down car plant. Leo builds a remote control and attaches it to some robotic cranes which he uses to destroy two of the Cyclopes. He then manages to bait the third Cyclops, Ma Gasket, under a car engine held by a rusting metal chain. He shoots out a concentrated burst of fire from his fingertips which causes the chain to snap and release the weight, flattening the Cyclops. However as they celebrate their victory, Ma Gasket and her two sons, Sump and Torque, instantly begin to reform. The Sorceress and the Gold KingEditBewerken They then reach Chicago and follow some wind spirits which go into a sewer. Leo sends Festus off but not before telling the dragon to come when he blows on a plastic whistle that he summons from his toolbelt. While camping in the sewers, Leo talks about his fire abilities, branding it as a curse, but Jason retorts and calls it a gift. After getting some sleep, they explore the sewer and find an elevator with a directory on its side. They ride the elevator to a shopping mall owned by a beautiful older woman who introduces herself as the Princess of Colchis. The princess invites them to shop for a while, and though Piper is immediately suspicious of her, Jason and Leo follow the princess's orders without fault. They then spot Coach Hedge in a cage where he is still frozen in a fighting stance. Meanwhile, the woman is impressed that Piper has not succumbed to her enchantment, and reveals that she is using charmspeak on the boys. [3]Medea. The princess orders Jason and Leo to fight each other and almost do so, but by this time, Piper has figured out who she is and tells the two: the princess is the sorceress Medea. Jason and Leo are still ready to fight though, and to weaken Piper's resolve, Medea publicly reveals that Piper's father is captured by the giant Enceladus. Piper, however, manages to snap the two out of their trance, and the three turn on her. In retaliation, Medea sets free two Sun Dragons, gifts from her grandfather Helios, which are easily defeated by Festus. They then escape with Coach Hedge and a cage full of venti in tow. They then fly towards Aeolus' fortress by following a vapor trail which is only visible to Jason. Leo later has a dream in which his father, Hephaestus, appears to him for the first time. Hephaestus explains that Zeus closed off Olympus because he felt that it was high time that the gods return to traditional ways where they were more distant with the mortal world. In addition to that, the bad things that were happening may be stopped if the gods withdrew from the world. Hephaestus then tells Leo that he has watched over Leo throughout his life, and that he gave the gift of fire to him for a reason. Hephaestus cryptically adds that nothing lasts forever, but that everything can be reused before disappearing. Leo wakes to a malfunctioning Festus as the weight of three people and two cages is clearly too much for the dragon. Leo tells Jason to take Piper and fly away as he tries to fix the dragon. He manages to direct Festus to a yard near a mansion for landing when Festus is shot out of the sky by lasers. When Leo comes to, he is being attended to by Jason and Piper. He then sees that Festus's body is destroyed, with only his neck and head intact. Leo prays to his father to take the intact parts to Bunker 9, and Hephaestus obliges. They figure out that the lasers must be part of the defense mechanism of the house. With nowhere else to go, they enter the house. They discover that it is being resided in by King Midas. He is revealed to be against their side as he asks them if they would rather join his collection of gold statues or be killed by his son Lityerses. Before they could answer, Midas turns both Leo and Piper to gold. Jason chooses to fight Lityerses and defeats him by using a the Roman style of fighting. He then manages to trick Midas into turning Lityerses into gold. Jason summons a bolt of lightning to let rain into the roof, allowing the running water to return to normal all of the gold statues. With the help of Hedge, who is now conscious, Jason takes his friends and the four of them escape. The Hunters of Artemis EditBewerken While resting in a mountain cave after returning Leo and Piper back to normal, Piper reveals the secret she had been carrying the whole time: the giant Enceladus had ordered her to sabotage the quest in return for the safety of her father. She expects the group to turn their back on her, but is relieved when they comfort her instead and tell her that they would rescue both her father and Hera. [4]Thalia Grace, Jason's sister. The group is suddenly attacked by Lycaon and his group of werewolves. The group tries to attack the werewolves with their weapons when they discover that only silver can wound the werewolves. On cue, silver arrows shoot the werewolves and the monsters retreat. The Hunters then appear, with Thalia Grace in the lead. Thalia then orders the other Hunters to follow Lycaon's trail. As Piper has contracted hypothermia, Thalia asks the remaining Hunter to take care of Piper and the satyr, leaving her with Jason and Leo, the latter being immediately attracted to her. Leo sense that the two siblings need to be alone and turns to leave, but Jason asks him to stay. Thalia grudgingly accepts his company. Thalia explains to Jason that their mother was visited by Zeus twice. After Zeus left their mother for the first time, she got worse and began to act irrationally, seeing getting Zeus' attention as the ultimate prize. When Zeus came back a second time, she was happy and got better. Thalia noticed that he was stricter and spoke in Latinsometimes. He left their mother for good the second time as she had pestered him to give her immortality. Then, one day, their mother had driven them to a place that they had always known ― the Wolf House. She left the car with Jason and came back without him. Losing Jason was the last straw for Thalia, and she ran away. Thalia adds that their mother died driving while drinking. She then tells the two that Artemis had set them on the trail of Lycaon as it would lead them to their missing friend. Thalia then leads them to Aeolus' palace (a floating mountain), and in order to enter, they must cross a frozen bridge. As they are crossing, Leo suddenly gets an idea. He voices this out loud and says that perhaps Jason was a bridge between two places ― an exchange. As an exchange goes both ways, then the missing half-blood must be the one sent to the other side. Basing his thoughts from Jason's dream, he also says that Hera is kept in the Wolf House. He gets excited by these ideas that causes himself to burst into flames, thus melting the ice bridge while Thalia still has yet to cross it. Thalia tells them that the Hunters will go to the Wolf House and hold it while they rescue Piper's dad from the giant. She also says that Jason already knows where it is and that they'll meet again soon. Aeolus and the Real EnemyEditBewerken They go up the mountain and are escorted by an aura, Mellie, the assistant of Aeolus whom they mistake for a ghost. When they finally meet Aeolus, he turns out to be a weather reporter-type figure who gets his commands from the gods, and therefore his forecasts, from the gods. Because the gods are constantly changing their decisions, it causes Aeolus to do the same to his forecasts. The group concludes that because of all this chaos, Aeolus must be mad. Aeolus then explains that because he is the master of the winds, all things carried by the winds, secrets included, come to him in time. The group proceeds to give him the caged venti, both as a gift and to be in his good graces. Aeolus then stops the order to kill demigods and tells them that he was just cranky. Through an earpiece, the children's godly parents order him to reveal the location of Enceladus at Mount Diablo, and he obliges. He also gives Leo the crayon drawing he had done when he was much younger, explaining that all things lost come to him eventually. He is about to send them on their way when he gets a call from an anonymous source that tells him to kill the group. He relays this message to them and says that the authority of the caller overrules the authority of the gods, and therefore he must comply to the caller's wishes. He then sends his harpies to kill them. The group dash to one of the many tunnels of the mountain leading to the open air. Mellie, who has formed an attachment to them (especially toHedge), helps them escape. She and Jason are able to control the winds to cushion their fall. As the violent winds chase after them, Mellie wraps them in a breeze just as the winds hit. [5]Aphrodite. Piper opens her eyes to see her mother, Aphrodite, standing before her. They are back in Medea's department store. Aphrodite advises her daughter by telling her that being a child of Aphrodite does not mean just being a pretty face. She goes on to explain that some of her children are destined for greatness due to her unique lineage. Aphrodite then gives Piper two things ― a vial filled with a potion that only erases recent memories and an invaluable piece of information. Aphrodite reveals the identity of their true enemy, the most ancient goddess and the mother of all ― Gaea. Piper wakes to see that the group has been transported to San Francisco, courtesy of Aphrodite. She then discusses what she has learned to the group. They see Mount Diablo in the distance and prepare themselves for what they might encounter. Mount DiabloEditBewerken They get to Mount Diablo via taxi. The males of the group try to distract Enceladus while Piper frees her dad, but Hedge is almost immediately knocked out. As soon as Piper's father is free, the giant summons Earthborn to kill them. Leo manages to get a hold of a construction crane to destroy most of the Earthborn, and Piper kills the last. Jason fights Enceladus, but is unable to defeat the giant as he is being aided and healed by the earth. Jason’s lance is then destroyed and unleashes an explosion that blows a massive crater on the mountain. With nothing to combat Enceladus with, Jason then prays for assistance from his father, offering his life in return for help. Zeus answers, and his lightning bolt transfers through Jason into the giant, who falls into the crevice it creates, for the only way to kill a giant is for a god and a hero to kill it together. The Wolf HouseEditBewerken The group gets a helicopter with Piper's charmspeak ability, and they are flown to Oakland Airport. During the trip, Tristan McLean is visibly shaken by his experience, causing Piper to make the decision to give him the vial Aphrodite had given her as soon as they land. She does so, and Hedge volunteers to take Piper's father to safety. Leo then flies the same helicopter they used and they travel to the Wolf House. The group crash-lands and joins the Hunters of Artemis as Thalia rushes to meet them. They find Hera in a cage made from earthen tendrils as the giant Porphyrion uses her power to reform himself. Leo then reveals Hera as his former baby-sitter in the guise of Tía Callida. Thalia leaves to help her Hunters, and Leo tries to find a way to destroy Hera’s cage. Khione, the goddess of snow, appears and reveals herself to be the reason for two things ― Aeolus order to kill the demigods and Hera’s coming to the Wolf House. She then explains that, like snow, her voice is soft, gentle, and very cold. This allows her to easily manipulate the thoughts of the gods. [6]Hera. Khione goes on to tell them that because the Wolf House is a sacred place for Jason’s group of demigods, they would be appalled when they discover his corpse with the bodies of his two Greek companions. This would cause them to think that the Greeks had conspired with the giants, causing a war between both lines of demigods. She then offers Leo a place beside her as she knows that he is attracted to her. Leo is stunned, but he refuses and charges to fight her. While Leo combats Khione, Piper holds her own against the Earthborn. Jason manages to get a hold of a storm spirit and rides it as he incapacitates enemy wolves. As the Earthborn and the wolves are defeated, Khione flees from the battleground. Leo and Piper then try to destroy Hera’s cage by sawing through it and usingcharmspeak to lull it to sleep respectively. Porphyrion, however, is able to rise, and Jason has to choice but to fight him. The fight is almost hopeless for Jason, though, and he is about to be killed when the two manage to free Hera. She then assumes her divine form which obliterates all other monsters in the area. Porphyrion does manage to escape. Jason accidentally looks at the goddess in that state, and is knocked unconscious and apparently dies. Piper, however, is able to save him by using charmspeak on him while coaxing him to wake. Hera congratulates them, and, though she has a little spat with Thalia, brings the trio back to Camp Half-Blood. A Change of Power and Bunker 9EditBewerken After the quest, Piper challenges Drew Tanaka to a duel for the position of Aphrodite head counselor as Drew had turned the Aphrodite cabin into a group not above twisting the meaning of love and beauty. Drew backs down from the duel, allowing Piper to become the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Later, Piper and Jason share a moment before coming with Leo as he reveals the entrance to Bunker 9 and his fire ability toChiron and the Hephaestus' cabin. There, they find many blueprints and diagrams of inventions. In addition, they find a map of the camp crisscrossed with weaponry. They wonder why the pace and everything in it was built. [7]Festus, whose head is the destined masthead of the''Argo II''. Leo guesses that the bunker used to be a command center when the camp was attacked in a war. They speculate that this means the Titan War that had happened months ago, but realize that the map looks much older. Chiron then tells them that map was from the last Civil War, which had another side to it as being the battle between two different demigod groups. The war caused so much grief and bloodshed that the gods put all their will and power to separate them as much as they could. The bunker, Chiron goes on, was only visited during times of great unrest as it awakens many horrible memories. Leo then shows them the blueprints for an aerial warship on a board and the drawing he did as a child. The people present are amazed because the two are completely similar, and the blueprints must have been made a century ago. They also realize that Festus' head is the masthead. The Hephaestus cabin decides to take the project even though they only have six months to build the warship. Leo is then proclaimed head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin and names the ship the Argo II. As the giants had mentioned that the gods must be destroyed at the roots, the trio make plans to travel to and protect the gods ancient homeland in Greece. Mysteries are UnveiledEditBewerken While in Cabin One, Jason Grace is visited by Juno. She promises to watch over him as his patron and gives him a new gladius to replace Ivlivs. Piper then comes in to bring him to the council of cabin leaders. At the council, Jason reveals that both Greek and Roman demigods were never aware of each other. While the Romans conquered the Greeks and the Greeks had thought the Romans were barbarians, they had always respected each other ― the Romans for their military prowess, and the Greeks for their rich culture. Jason also reveals that during the Titan War last summer, the Roman demigods were the ones who stormed Mount Othrys and he himself defeated the Titan Krios. The council decides on a plan: build the Argo II and find the Roman camp in San Francisco. Annabeth then asks to come with them. Jason accepts as they reveal that the missing half-blood ― Percy Jackson ― as the war leader of Camp Half-Blood, was traded with Jason to the Roman camp and has probably no idea who he is. ProphecyEditBewerken This book's prophecy is given to Jason Grace: Child of lightning, beware the earth', ''' ''The giants' revenge the seven shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage, '' ''And death unleash through Hera's rage. Unraveling of the ProphecyEditBewerken *Jason, a child of Jupiter, has to beware of the awakening of Gaea, the Earth. *The giants' rise to defeat the Olympians will cause the appearance of the seven heroes of the Great Prophecy. *Leo and Piper, children of Hephaestus and Aphrodite respectively, break the cage Hera is trapped in. *Hera goes into her Divine Form and kills all the monsters in the area, except for Porphyrion who flees before she unleashes her full power. Chapter ListEditBewerken There are no chapter titles. Each chapter has a name of one of the main characters and is written in Roman Numerals. There are 56 chapters going alternately in the order of Jason, Piper then Leo. Each character gets two chapters before it shifts to another character. CharactersEditBewerken Main CharactersEditBewerken *Jason Grace: A 15 year-old son of Jupiter who has lost his memory; he is also the long-lost younger brother of Thalia Grace. He comes from Camp Jupiter and is one of the leaders at that camp who are called praetors. He has a golden coin stamped with Julius Caesar's face on one side and a battle axe on the other that turns into a lance, or a double-edged sword made of Imperial Gold depending on the flip. He and Percy seem to share the fatal flaw of personal loyalty. He is also attracted to Piper McLean. *Leo Valdez: He's Jason's best friend and a son of Hephaestus and is very mischievous. He also likes to build things and is constantly busy with tools. Leo is a fire user; the first in hundreds of years. He is fireproof as well. This is a very rare ability because very few children of Hephaestus are given this gift as it is very dangerous. Leo often uses humor to compensate for the immense sadness he feels from his past. *Piper McLean: She is a daughter of Aphrodite who can charmspeak, a very rare talent that is used to charm most people into doing anything. She is also attracted to Jason Grace. She becomes the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin after she challenges Drew to a duel, and the latter backs down. *Gleeson Hedge: He's a satyr posing as a middle school P.E. coach who was assigned to protect Leo and Piper. He sees through the Mist when Jason shows up on a school bus. He can be overprotective and rational at times. Minor CharactersEditBewerken *Thalia Grace: Jason's biological sister. She is very fond of her brother and ran away when he disappeared. Their family is one that has never been seen before: two children, one a child of Greece and the other a child of Rome, born to the same mother by the same god. She is the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. *Juno: The queen of the heavens. When Jason was 2 years old, he was given to her by his mother to be her champion. She was captured by Gaea to be used to hasten the giants return. She was the one who stole the memories of both Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Her Greek form, Hera, used to baby sit Leo when he was younger under the guise of Tía Callida, and often put him in dangerous situations to test if he was worthy. *Annabeth Chase: A 16 year-old daughter of Athena and a main character from the previous series. Annabeth arrives in a flying chariot with a demigod named Butch, on account of the dream Hera sent her, telling her to go to the Grand Canyon and find the answer to Percy Jackson’s mysterious disappearance. *Clovis: He is a son of Hypnos and the head of Cabin Fifteen. Clovis is the one who confirms that Jason's memories were stolen, specifically by Hera/Juno, and is partly the reason for the quest to save Hera. Clovis, being the son of the god of sleep, is able to manipulate dreams and see things in his dreams. *Dylan: He is a cruel boy who reveals his true identity as an [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Ventus Anemoi Thuelli]. He is a storm demon (a son of Typhon) or a storm spirit and tries to kill Jason, Piper, and Leo. Later in the story, his mistress is to be revealed as Medea. *Butch: He is a son of Iris, and the head counselor of the Iris cabin. He arrives with Annabeth on a chariot pulled by a pair of pegasi. There is a rainbow tattoo on his arm as Iris is the goddess of the rainbow. *Medea: A sorceress. She is one of the people who returned to the living world after Gaea had opened the Doors of Death. She almost succeeds in killing Jason, Piper and Leo. She is killed in a fire in her department store after the three mentioned demigods escape. *King Midas: A mortal brought back to life after the Doors of Death were opened. He temporarily delays the Jason, Piper, and Leo in their quest after turning the last two into gold. He is defeated by Jason. *Drew Tanaka: Drew is a daughter of Aphrodite at Camp Half-blood. She can also charmspeak. She seems to dislike Piper very much, and have feelings for Jason. She was the leader of the Aphrodite's Cabin at the beginning of the book before she stepped down. She often twists the meaning of love and forces her cabin-mates to do the same. TriviaEditBewerken *The cover depicts Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean flying away with Festus from Boreas' palace, yet Piper is still wearing her outfit from Aphrodite despite taking it off before they went on the quest. *This book's cover is currently the only one without Percy Jackson on it. *This book is the only one in The Heroes of Olympus series so far, where the title does not include the name of a god. *Medea's products have been mentioned before. In The Sea of Monsters, as Annabeth regrets leaving a jar of "Medea's Sunscreen FPS 50,000" on her nightstand when she and Percy arrive at Half-Blood Hill at the beginning of the story. *The trio met Zethes and Calais (sons of Boreas). In the myths, they helped the original Jason (Quest for the Golden Fleece) in the quest by warding off the harpies that hound Phineas, the blind seer, in exchange for information. Later in The Son of Neptune, Percy, Hazel and Frank meet Phineas in Portland. *Tartarus is once mistakenly spelled as "Tatarus". *So far, it is the only book where Percy Jackson didn't appear in, although there were references to him several times. [1] GalleryEditBewerken *US Cover 1 of 15Add photo See alsoEdit *Heroes of Olympus (The Lost Hero) website *Percy Jackson and the Olympians blog ReferencesEditBewerken #↑ Chapter 50, page 508